1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor memory device for performing a program operation or a read operation.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device precharges a bit line in a program operation or a read operation. Loading of the bit line rises, accordingly, as integration of a memory chip increases. As a result, a time taken for precharging the bit line increases and peak current may occur.
Accordingly, a method of reducing a time taken for precharging the bit line and preventing the occurrence of peak current has been required.